Westron Confusion
by Runi-chan
Summary: Book-verse. A mother and daughter are transported to two seperate places on Middle-Earth.They're lost,can't understand the language,and, when the time comes, will they want to leave at all? Chapter 3 up.
1. Falling

Here's a new fanfic from yours truly, inspired by reading a fic by Lady Lanet, which had this same premise.  
  
Saeth, which means: arrow in Welsh( I did my research), although modeled after me, is not a self insert. Neither is her mother, Lilly, an insert of my mother. I'm just wondering what would happen if a girl who knew a lot about Middle Earth was dropped in there with her mother, who knew absolutely nothing(it's really just a variation on Lady Lanet's idea, though)  
  
Yes, Frodo's still here! Sam was mayor while Frodo was still on M-E, if you remember.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own myself, but not _Lord of the Rings_, or much of the stuff in here. And there will be no romance whatsoever, unless I deem it so.  
  
**Warning!:** Shameless, horridly unimaginable plot device in the first chapter, but nothing afterwards. It's emulating the style in which a particularly funny piece(I can't remember the author's name right now) called, "Care In The Continuity" is written. Go read it after you read this.

* * *

Saeth lifted her head from _'The Silmarillion'_, her fingers brushing against the page. Dark hair framed her face.  
  
"Mom? Mom? Did you ask me for something?"  
  
"No," Lilly called back from the next room, then leaned into the living room, a dishtowel flung over her shoulder.  
  
"You're still reading that?"  
  
Saeth didn't look up, but turned the page.  
  
"It's absorbing reading."  
  
"Whatever; get your brother and sister to come to dinner."  
  
Saeth shook her head.  
  
"They're both over a friend's house tonight, and Dad's at work 'till ten. We're eating alone tonight, I guess"   
  
_'The Silmarillion'_ reclaimed its place on the side table as Saeth joined her mother at the table. As usual, they began talking about one thing or another. This time, it was the languge of Westron, something that Lilly never understood about her daughter's favorite book.  
  
"Wait, wait. So, J.R.R. Tolkien said he only translated the books? I'm confused."  
  
"No, no, Mom...." Saeth voice trailed into a growl of frustration, "no, he did write the books. He just wanted it to seem like a translation."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You still don't get it"  
  
"No"  
  
The two burst out laughing, forgetting totally the 'argument' that had occured mere seconds earlier.  
  
Saeth cleared her plate and dashed off to her room, for no particular reason. Lilly smiled slightly and washed up, leaving the dishes to soak. Her favorite cop show was on, and she didn't care to miss it.  
  
Now, in every other reality that your typical fan of, well, anything, the time-space fabric would behave itself. But every so often, it tends to act up, and results in strange hiccups. It(being of no state to rid itself of these horrid hiccups) finds several people to eject so it'll feel better. This time, it found two; Lilly and Saeth Rowena.  
  
The air around Saeth grew heavy, and a great drowsiness overtook her. Her head fell to the pillow, but she dissapeared before it ever touched.   
  
Lilly was experiencing the same thing, but she was in the middle of a battle of wits with the television, so it would've been an odd sight, had anyone been there to see it, to see her stop mid-rant and fall over.

* * *

Saeth landed with a thud and a audible crack onto cracking leaves. Her mind swam. Leaves? How the _hell_ was she outside? And for that matter, how was it Autumn so fast?  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped; intricate architecture decorated a small 'colony' in the valley. A strange, but soothing scent reached her nose. She sat up as best she could.  
  
_"Smells like elves"_ she uttered, thinking it nonsense, nothing but dream. Saeth tried to stand up, but pain shot through her right leg. She let out a groan as she looked down; mid-shin, her skin was swollen and bruised.  
  
"Broken...damn" she cursed. Her eyes began to well with tears, but she blinked them back. She didn't know if she was alone, though she hoped such.  
  
To Saeth's surprise, a voice spoke up behind her, in beautiful, lyrical, language that she couldn't understand.  
  
"Um..my name is Saeth. Sa-_ee_-th."  
  
The stranger to whom the voice belonged only gave her a blank look, then knelt down next to her and lightly touched Saeth's swollen shin.  
  
"Ow" she yelped. The stranger, who had long, dark hair, looked up at her with dark eyes and seemed apologetic. He said something else, in a different languge that was still unknowledgable to Saeth. She only shrugged. The stranger's eyes blurred with confusion. He spoke again, in the same languge.  
  
"I don't understand you" she spoke slowly. The stranger stood and seemed to debate with himself what to do. He gestured for Saeth to lean on his shoulder. She obeyed, and he helped her onto the chessnut mare that stood beside the path. The stranger helped her mount the horse, then rode gently to where the 'homes' were located in the valley.  
  
The stranger helped Saeth off the horse and into a hall. He gestured for her to sit down, which she did. The stranger then turned down the hall and called out one word, "_Ada_"  
  
Saeth blinked several times. Ada, it was elvish for...father, she remembered. She put away the nonsense;Elves didn't exist; she was having a dream, nothing more.  
  
Her fractured leg throbbed in pain, trying to convince her that it was right, not her.

* * *

Lilly yawned, and awoke near a stunning, magnificent tree. Green grass spread as far as the eye could see. She smiled. She must have been having one of those nature dreams.  
  
At least, that what she was _convinced_ it was; until a strange, short creature with large, furry feet, sun-weathered skin, and dark blonde, curly hair came over the hill. He looked confused.  
  
Just like Lilly.

* * *

So there's the first chapter; do you like? In case you don't know, Westron is the languge in which 'The Lord Of The Rings' and 'The Hobbit' were supposedly originally written in. I don't know of a languge equivilent in this world to it though...perhaps Latin? No..that's Quenya...  
  
Please review 


	2. Hobbiton And Rivendell

**Chapter Two: Hobbiton and Rivendell  
  
Author: Pippin-kun  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
_Notes: Please mention any glaring errors. Oh, and the tonic that Saeth drinks; bit of a cliched plot device, but that's it, I swear! And no, I'm not making the "kuduk" bit up. The Elvish translator used is at http : w w w . angelfire . com / empire2 / angora5 / Translator . html  
  
_Remove the spaces and press enter.**

* * *

The odd creature looked at Lilly curiously, then started to talk. Lilly listened, but she did not understand. To show this, she merely shrugged. The strange creature tried again. Still no understanding. The blonde thing looked about, then called out names that sounded vaugely familar, but filtered somehow.  
  
Two other creatures came up the hill. Lilly watched as they talked amongst themselves. They were taller than the first one, she noticed. The tallest one seemed, in appearance, to be the youngest. It was he who stood before Lilly and tried to connect.  
  
He pointed to himself and said _"kuduk_", then to the other two, and repeated "kuduk".  
  
Lilly's memory strained; where had she heard the before? Ah, yes, Saeth. She said that that was what the hobbits called themselves. She was hit by a sudden pang of loss; was this all really not a dream? If so, where was Saeth?  
  
Lilly pulled herself out of those thoughts. She pointed at the speaker and repeated what he had said, "kuduk", then pointed at herself, shook her head no, and said "kuduk"  
  
A smile graced the hobbit's face, and he walked back over to the others.  
  
Lilly watched them converse again, trying to figure out who was who from what Saeth had told her. The dark blonde one, the shortest of the three, she reasoned that ought to be Samwise Gamgee. The tallest was Pippin Took, and the other was..was...Merry. Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
  
Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

"Well, she seems to understand that we're hobbits, and she's not"  
  
Sam sighed deeply and looked towards the woman still sitting on the hill near the Party Tree.  
  
"Pippin, you don't know that. And even if it_ is_ true, how much good will that do?"  
  
Pippin glared at his cousin.  
  
"Well, at least I got through."  
  
"Lucky guess. What would've happened if you wouldn'tve?"  
  
"Merry, I swear, I'll..."  
  
"Mr. Pippin, Mr. Merry, please."  
  
"Sorry Sam."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Pippin."  
  
"**Ow!** Alright Pippin! Sorry Sam"  
  
"Accepted. But where will she stay? It's too far to Buckland."  
  
Pippin thought a moment.  
  
"Why not Bag End? Certainly there could be room; it's big enough"  
  
Sam gave Pippin a questioning look.  
  
"With Rose, Myself, Mr. Frodo, and the children? I doubt it, Mr. Pippin. There ain't enough room"  
  
"No, Sam...that actually makes sense; she could stay in that empty room you speak of...though she would have to stoop."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sam? Sam?"  
  
"What? Oh, of course. Mr. Pippin. It makes sense. Could you tell her?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Lilly didn't know what they'd been talking about, but Pippin came back over and motioned for her to stand. When she had done so, he pointed towards Bag End, then Samwise stepped forward. Pippin pointed to him, then to the smial, then to Lilly, then back to Bag End.  
  
She would be staying there? Lilly racked her mind as to how she would reply in their little 'sign language'. Finally, she pointed to herself, then Bag End, then back to herself with a questioning look. Pippin looked confused, then nodded. The three hobbits and Lilly set up the hill for Bag End.  
  
Another 'kuduk' had answered the door, quite surprised to see one of the 'Big Folk'. He gave a nervous smile and invited his friends in, before holding the door long enough for Lilly to stoop in. As she did so, she glanced at the hand holding the door. Nine fingers.  
  
Frodo. Yes, she remembered the cartoon, and that irratiting song.  
  
There was a young child, not above the age of ten, it seemed, scampering about, and a baby, in the arms of a female hobbit. Lilly suspected that to be Sam's wife, reaching into shoddy memories of her conversations with Saeth.  
  
_"Lord, how I miss my mind!"_ she thought, smiling gently at the female hobbit, who returned the smile.  
  
Sam, Pippin, and Merry sat at the table and explained the situation. Lilly found herself a comfortable seat on the floor. She could see the emotions flit across Frodo's face. The wife..."Oh, what was her name...", Lilly wondered.  
  
Ah yes, Rosie. She cradled the child gently as she sat, speaking up occasionally.  
  
Finally, the 'meeting' ended, and, after Sam had put the young daughter to bed, the 'boys' departed, except for Frodo, who saw Lilly's confused look. He smiled, not full and wide, but a smile all the same, and pantomimed lifting a mug and drinking its contents.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Frodo left the room to go to the study, leaving Lilly and Rosie Gamgee in the dining room together. Lilly looked up and smiled nervously at Rosie, then looked at the child.  
  
It was so beautiful, that wise face of a newborn upon that small body. The baby shifted slightly in sleep, his mouth opening wide in a yawn.  
  
Rosie stood and walked from the table, stopping in front of Lilly, who sat up on her knees. The hobbit-lass gave Lilly a look that she understood, despite the language barrier. Rose wanted Lilly to hold the child while Rose stoked the fire.   
  
Lilly nodded, and the delicate bundle carefully changed hands. Lilly held the baby close, supporting his head.Rose smiled at the big Person before pulling a few small logs of firewood from the side. Her gaze strayed back to her child in the Woman's arms.  
  
"Frodo-l'd" she spoke. Lilly nodded. The child's name was Frodo.  
  
He was awake now, Frodo-lad, and he gazed up at Lilly in wonder. Lilly smiled warmly and caressed the baby's soft skin. Frodo-lad reached out his hand, and balled a tiny fist around Lilly's finger.  
  
She smiled. If this wasn't a dream; well, she'd not be complaining if her whole time in the...oh,yes, the Shire, was like that night; calm as the summer wind.

* * *

Saeth yawned and settled her eyes back on the horizon; it was really the only place to look. The sunset painted streaks of red, yellow, and orange across the sky, with the velvet blue of night peering over the top like a curious child.  
  
How long had that elf been gone?, Saeth wondered. After all, what else could this be, for she had long since deducted that she was at Rivendell.  
  
Finally, another Elf, looking quite older than the one who had found her, came down the hall, no matter pressing him to move faster than he did. The Elf who had found her walked behind him. When they reached Saeth, the older Elf rested his keen gaze on the mortal girl.  
  
_"Adar,"_ the younger Elf spoke, "_ re nalla_" The older elf, Elrond Peredhel, as his kin called him, spoke, but did not look away from Saeth.  
  
_"Sut engwar i' aith?"_ he replied in Sindarin  
  
_"Ai. Gurtha il lema ten' ta"_  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
_"Elladan, utinu, kurwa a sambe desiel ten' he_" he spoke. Eledan obeyed, swiftly running down the halls.  
  
Elrond sat beside Saeth, kindness in his dark eyes. Saeth brought herself to smile slightly, even under the Lord Elrond's gaze.  
  
_"Manke lema lle tuulo'_ " he asked. Saeth merely shrugged. She did not understand Westron, nor Sindarin Elvish. Elrond seemed to grasp this immediatly, and Eledan returned swiftly. It was he who helped Saeth once again, this time to her room, with fresh clothes, and a clean bed.  
  
The two Elves left Saeth alone. A warm bath was drawn in the corner, in partitioned, privated space. Saeth limped over the best she could and peeled off her modern clothes; it seemed as if she'd been wearing them for weeks.  
  
The water was soothing as she slipped in, soothing steam with the smell of lavender relaxing her muscles.  
  
She quickly rinsed her hair under the water and dried herself with the large, fluffy 'towel' and dressed, amazed at the Elvish garments and how light they were, yet strong. It seemed all they had to spare was a pair of trousers and a blouse, but it fit Saeth well enough.  
  
Half an hour later, Eledan...or was it Elrohir?, entered the room with another Elf that Saeth hadn't seen before. It was the unknown who tended to Saeth's broken leg, and splinted it. The son of Elrond still stayed, and waited until the other Elf had gone before he offered Saeth the drink.  
  
She eagerly drank it..and immediatly wished she hadn't. The taste was horrible, like copper and soap mixed together, with the slightest hint of fish. Saeth made to spit it out, but the Elf made it extremely clear; by his reaction; that it was not the thing to do, so she swallowed it, grimacing as it slid down her throat.  
  
"Oh, that was disgusting" she began to say, but no sound came out. She panicked, but the elf put his hand reassuringly on hers.  
  
"You will be alright"  
  
Saeth blinked several times. She understood what the Elf had said.  
  
"Wha? You talked and...and I understood..."  
  
The elf smiled gently.  
  
"Well, of course you did. The tonic you drank enables you to speak the Common Tongue, although," and his eyes narrowed, "I know not why you were unable."  
  
Saeth watched uncertainty and suspicion flicker in the Elf's eyes.  
  
"Oh! No, I'm **not** a servant of any dark power, you can be assured of that!" she adamantly stated, and the elf was taken aback.  
  
"Alright miss... I mean you no harm. My name is Elladan"  
  
Saeth didn't know how to respond after giving her name; she could not bow, not lying in bed like she was.  
  
"My name is Saeth. Saeth Rowena"  
  
"Hm...you shall be called Alassë here."  
  
Saeth looked surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elladan gave Saeth an odd look.  
  
"Because; that is your name in the Grey tongue, miss."  
  
Elladan left the room, pausing at the door.  
  
"Oh yes, before I go. I have a twin brother named Elrohir. If you see someone who looks like me, but he doesn't recognize you...that's him"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Saeth rested her head against the pillows and watched the pure, deep blue sky, stars spread upon it like diamond dust. She was hit by a sudden pang of loss; was this all really not a dream? If so, where was her mother, her _atara_?  
  
For the first time in a truly long while, Saeth felt fear creep upon her heart, and tears fell.  
  
Saeth passed the next few weeks in the safety of Imladris.

* * *

_Elvish Used, meanings given in the order the phrases were written:_   
  
_Adar,re nalla- father, she cries  
  
Sut engwar i' aith?- how bad is the injury; literally, how ill is the mark?  
  
Ai. Gurtha il lema ten' ta-not harsh. It will not cause death; literally; small. Death will not journey for it.  
  
Eledan, utinu, kurwa a sambe desiel ten' he-Eledan, son, make ready a room for her; literally, Eledan, son, craft a room ready for her.  
  
Manke lema lle tuulo'-Where did you come from?; literally, where journey you from?  
  
atara- mother_


	3. Flee

**Chapter Three: Flee  
  
Author: Pippin-kun  
  
_Notes: I'm going to back away from the Hobbits and Lilly for right now, just touching on how the other Shire-dwellers take to having a Big Person in town; the next few chapters will focus on Saeth and her time in Imladris_  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

Saeth awoke the next morning, surprised by the bright sun against her eyelids. Had her mother left the blinds open again? She made to roll off her bed and drag her feet to the kitchen, as she was wont to do every morning, but instead flipped over to the other side of the bed.   
  
Saeth's eyes shot open, and panic began to fill her. Where was she? How did she get there? Why wasn't she home?  
  
Slowly, though, the fear and panic washed away, as she recalled the past day; she had suddenly found herself in Middle Earth, with a broken leg to boot; she flicked her wrist to move the covers over. A splint still was set against the leg, but she felt oddly better, as if the fracture was healing faster.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Alassë. How are you this morning?"  
  
Saeth's mind was jumbled, trying to sort out the odd occurences of the previous night. "God," she thought to herself, "or I suppose it's Eru here....I'm such a forgetful ninny!"   
  
"Elladan?" she guessed. The male elf smiled.  
  
"No, I'm Elrohir. What brings you to Rivendell?"  
  
Saeth opted not to show Elrohir; she patted her right thigh.  
  
"I must've fallen and broken my leg."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That, I'd like to know. I can't recall being anywhere near here beyond yesterday."  
  
Elrohir looked confused, and Saeth didn't blame him at all. The decision to hide the truth of her arrival was becoming more and more sure each moment that Saeth was in Rivendell. She hoped that even the House's keeper would not see what she hid.  
  
"Well then, where did you come from?"  
  
"I...I don't recall."  
  
"Nothing beyond yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The Elf was silent. From down the hall came _"Elrohir!Coiasira a' mereth!"_ The voice sounded identical to Elrohir's, so it was not hard to guess its owner.  
  
Elrohir chuckled.   
  
"Come," he said, helping Saeth from her bed and handing her a sleeping gown to throw over her clothes.  
  
"It's not the best; but we aren't expecting company. I am sure Adar won't mind."  
  
Dinner was an extremely uncomfortable affair for Saeth. The room was uncomfortably quiet, save for the clinking of silverware and plates when they were taken from the table.  
  
The door suddenly was pushed open, a male elf looking extremely flustered. Elrond rose from his seat and exclaimed something. The elf bowed deeply, then gestured back towards the closed doors and muttered, "Undomiel"  
  
Saeth held back a gasp and rose with the others at the table. Undomiel; Arwen Evenstar, most beautiful of all the elder race. And here she was in an old sleeping gown! She desperately willed the blush of embarassment not to come upon her; she was not jealous of the Elf. She just did not wish to be seen dressed so, so...oh what would her mother call it? Frumpy. Oh, and what if she brought the King? Panic gripped her.  
  
The door slowly opened again. Saeth could not stand it. She picked up the hem of the sleeping gown and ran for her room. Elladan; or was it Elrohir?; called after her, trying to get her to come back.  
  
Saeth ran(or rather, hobbled) until she reached her room. She barred the door and flopped back onto her 'bed', out of breath and blushing fiercly at the absurdity of what she had just done.

* * *

_Elrohir!Coiasira a' mereth!-basicly means 'Elrohir, time to eat!', but in politer terms _


	4. Reasons

I'm finally updating 'Westron Confusion' after, what, a month? Shame on me for not doing this sooner! I really must at least wrap up fanfics I don't intend on continuing, right? Oh no, I want to finish this one. Don't worry!  
  
_It just struck me; this does seem to be the only fic that I've seen where the Twins(Elrohir and Elladan) have if not a major role, then a very central one. They don't get much time in the book(Elladan being the only one who gets any dialouge; check your ROTK), and I didn't set out to make them figure so much into it. Oh well. And yes, Bilbo's still living in Rivendell; though where he's been all this time is a mystery to me. He'll show up soon._  
  
**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**  
  
**Chapter 4: Reasons**

* * *

Saeth didn't dare lift her head from the sheets. When she did, the sun was setting, and crickets were chirping.  
  
"Crap" she hissed, turning over and sitting up.  
  
She felt horrible for acting like that; why had she run in the first place?   
  
Saeth sighed and ran her hand over her brow. She was still confused as to whether she was still dreaming. After all, there was no way Middle Earth could still exist. It was just impossible.  
  
"_Oh well,"_ she thought, _"at least I won't have to worry about seeing either of them now. I've made a total idiot of myself"  
_  
As if on cue, the door opened, and, for a brief moment, Saeth thought she'd come face to face with the king of Gondor and Arnor.  
  
But it was only Elrohir..or Elladan? Eru, she still couldn't tell them apart.  
  
" 'Tis only I, Elladan," he spoke, then took a seat by her bed.  
  
"Why did you run?"  
  
"I..I.."  
  
"Speak the truth." Elladan spoke as if he suspected something. He had every right to, Saeth thought. She** did** simply just appear out of nowhere, claiming amnesia.  
  
"I..I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what? If you have reason to fear the King, then you may be..."  
  
"I'm not evil, alright?" she snapped, "I didn't want to be seen looking like a servant girl. What face is _that_ to show to the Evenstar? I was sitting at your father's table; surely even she would've thought me a maid."  
  
Elladan closed his eyes, and sank into thought.  
  
"If she had thought that, Ala- _Saeth_..I or my father would have corrected her. You had no reason for worry."  
  
"I didn't know that, now did I?" Saeth was still not in the mood to deal with a testy elf at the moment. Elladan stood up and left the room.  
  
For a long while, he did not return. Saeth searched her memory for a way to wake herself up. She found nothing. Eventually, she became content to stare out the window at the stars, relishing the fact that she would never see them shine so brightly again.  
  
The Elf returned, carrying a small bundle. He took a seat on Saeth's bed this time, and drew back the covers around her leg.  
  
"It is healing quickly."  
  
"Thanks to the care it's recieved" Saeth yawned.   
  
"We could perhaps take the splint off within a few days, or even tonight;" Elladan spoke, "and you would be free to go"  
  
Saeth didn't let frustration show, even though Elladan knew she had no place to go.  
  
" I suppose.." the young woman's voice trailed off. Elladan tossed the bundle onto Saeth's lap.  
  
"New garments. They are not what those of this house would wear, but they are not the clothes of a maid" Elladan left the room.  
  
Saeth rolled out the bundle to discover a very plain dress; a grey bodice, simple sleeves, high neckline, but she didn't care. It was better than hand-me-down sleeping gowns that had probably once belonged to Arwen Undomiel that she had been wearing before.  
  
A healer came into Saeth's room as she finished dressing. He smiled and spoke something in Elvish before he removed Saeth's splint. The young woman rubbed the limb a few times.  
  
"Oh, that feels much better. Thank you."  
  
The healer nodded and departed.  
  
Saeth tested out her leg. A bit shaky from being unused for a few weeks, but otherwise fine. _'Must've been a hairline fracture'_, she thought, _'that's why it healed so quickly_.'  
  
It was late now, as Saeth ventured out of her room. She carefully made her way through Rivendell's main house, admiring the maps in the Halls of Fire, eventually stopping to rest on a balcony. When she looked to her left, Saeth could see Elrond, Arwen Undomiel, and the King Elessar seated on another balcony. Her innermost fangirl mind wanted to make every move to meet the king and queen, but common sense over rode it.  
  
Unless invited, she decided, I won't intrude.

* * *

The night air was cool, the stars shining like diamond dust on velvet. The king's eyes studied the Sickle in the sky, but listening to the words his father-in-law spoke.  
  
"She came here a few weeks ago; Elladan brought her. He told me she was injured, so I came to heal her. I tried to ask her from whence did she travel, but she gave no answer. She did not even speak the Common Tongue; though it seemed almost like it, I could not understand what she said. Only through a charm does she speak it now."  
  
Elessar glimpsed a young woman on a nearby balcony, then fixed his eyes on Elrond.  
  
"Are you saying that she is from an enemy, my lord?"  
  
Elrond sighed heavily.  
  
"Elladan suspects that. She did run when news of your coming was told."  
  
The Lady Arwen finally spoke.  
  
"Do not be so quick to judge, Adar. May I visit her, and ask of the events? Perhaps she would speak the truth to me."  
  
The king and Elrond looked hesitant.  
  
" She will not harm me. I know it." 


End file.
